Stay Here Tonight
by Rina-the-Brave
Summary: Something was lingering in the air tonight, clouding judgement and blurring the lines of reality. Teresa Lisbon really should have left the CBI building alone, but she didn't. Patrick Jane had followed. -- Intrigued? You really should be. COMPLETE.


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist or the characters. **

**A/N: I could not get this out of my head after I heard the song 'Stay Here Tonight' by Enrique Iglesias. Such a good song and I think it fits this pairing perfectly. SO this is where this little one shot came from. ENJOY! (If you review I might have cookies)**

**_***The Mentalist***_**

Something was lingering in the air tonight, clouding judgement and blurring the lines of reality. Teresa Lisbon really should have left the CBI building alone, but she didn't. One man followed her out asking to talk and she had agreed. The look in his eyes showed her that this was something he needed to do, something serious. They'd taken separate cars to her place; parking only a space away from each other. No words were spoken on the way inside, usually none were needed but this was different. This was the first time he'd been invited into her home. The first few minutes after they'd walked through the door were awkward for her and he had teased. It was his way to break the ice -- so to speak -- to make things more comfortable for the long conversation that was about to ensue. She was grateful for the distraction even though it had caused her cheeks to flush bright pink. She'd told him to make himself comfortable while she went to get them drinks. The choice was water tonight, mainly because she didn't trust herself with anything else while he was there. When she had returned she found him with his head in his hands slumped over on her couch and jacket tossed in an unceremonious heap on the floor.

It was the anniversary of his family's death and all she could do was listen as he poured his heart out. She hated the word anniversary used in such a way, so did he. Stories of his wife and little girl were the main conversation but occasionally she threw in a random question to prove she was paying attention to every word. Neither of them knew why he was opening up to her, emotions were something Patrick Jane never shared and yet here they were in her living room talking about just that. It pained her to see the different expressions crossing his features with each memory. Eventually he grew silent for a few minutes and she took that as an indication to say something. So she did. Swallowing down the fear she felt rising in the pit of her stomach she started with her own memories. He hadn't asked, and that's probably the only reason she spoke about it. Tomorrow they would probably pretend this had never happened, and they'd pull it off but for tonight it was nice to be able to talk, to let it all out.

Time had managed to out smart them and before either of them noticed it was after two in the morning. Jane watched silently as her eyes flickered to the clock and then back to his face. He knew it was that time. Time to say thank you and goodnight. Time to leave. The company had been nice and he let out a sigh knowing it was ending before he wanted it to. All he needed was to hear her say that she wanted him to stay.

Lisbon wanted nothing more than for him to ask to stay. She felt like something had been accomplished tonight and she didn't want the feeling to go away. Wiping her hands against the fabric covering her legs, she stood at the same time he did. Eyes met, expressions softened in understanding and a small smile graced his lips. She had been fighting the overwhelming urge to pull him close and remind him what it felt like to be held all night. Even now her fingers itched to touch him, to beg him to stay. Everything seemed easier when he was around. The usually lonely apartment didn't seem as lonely with him in it. Her heart plummeted when he reached for the jacket laying on the floor, and then he looked up. It was in his gaze, he was trying to decide what to do. She prayed that he could see that she was mentally begging him to drop the jacket, to forget about leaving.

The time stopped, a complete opposite of what it had done earlier, neither of them moved both trying to figure out if it was okay to take a step forward. It would only take a couple to close the space between them. Something they both secretly longed and hoped for. The silence was deafening. Taunting them with each passing second. Then Jane moved, taking a step towards her. It was all he needed to do to prove they were thinking the exact same thing. Finally finding her voice again Lisbon whispered a plea breaking the heavy tension.

"Stay here tonight." His eyes closed at the sound of the tremor that laced the words coming from her mouth. His hand reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear. They weren't sure this was a good idea, but neither of them cared. When he opened his eyes again she was staring up at him, the concern written all over her face.

"Something about you saves me, makes me feel alive." A shiver ran down her spine as his warm breath caressed her lips.

"Don't go." Lisbon wasn't normally the type to sound so vulnerable and child like. She wasn't the type to plead like this but there was some strange pull he had over her causing need to course through her veins like wild fire. She hadn't had any alcoholic beverages of any kind and yet with him standing so close she felt tipsy. Those eyes that were usually teasing and inquisitive were now passion filled and crazed.

The lines between personal and professional were erased the second his mouth sought hers in the dim light of the living room. The hands that pulled her closer caressed the back of her neck and hip. Her hands tangled in his curls as she moved her lips against his in a steady rhythm. Someone moaned but neither of them were sure who it was; it could have been both of them. It didn't matter, nothing did. In this moment the only thing that was important was the two lonely people seeking solace in each other. As his hands toyed with the hem of her shirt and his tongue darted out to trace her bottom lip they put their pain filled memories and trouble filled pasts on the back burner. Hands wandered over smooth skin, mouths moved together and everything was okay. He was staying tonight.


End file.
